Raven Pocock-Clark
A skater girl with a rather shy demeanor, and cockney accent. She communicates mainly through holo-vids, as she's often abroad. Despite her appearance, she owns many businesses throughout Sileda Region. She works with her friend Jeremy that hands out payment in her place, if she's unavailable. History Personality On the surface, Raven is a very timid looking young woman. She could try for hundreds of years to attempt to look threatening, but she would not succeed. Her entire physiology works against her in that respect. The girl is wide-eyed, often downcast, with upwards turned eyebrows, round cheeks, and a natural pout. At base, she looks scared, not helped in the least bit by her stammer-sounding accent spoken with a soft voice. A penchant for a punk styling, Raven has dyed her hair. Specifically her bangs, in multiple streaks of green, blue, purple, and pink. As it's often styled, it shows she's patient, and takes her time in the morning, even if the only makeup she wears are raccoon eye styled. Not that you'd know it beneath her baggy clothing, and streetpunk demeanor, but Raven is actually rather religious, though it'd take an arm and a leg to get her to discuss Theocracy with someone. Another odd bit, is she's an investor. Born into wealth, and with a bit of knowhow, she grows her own fortune through owning, and investing in several businesses around Sileda. Raven's main 'hobbies' can be boiled down to three things she truly cares about, and are more lifestyle than anything. In order of significance to her: Martial Arts, Skateboarding, and Music. To elaborate on these points. Raven has been in practice since she was young, as the man that tutored her as a child, had gained permission from her late father and mother to begin teaching her as she expressed interest. One of her prized possessions is a unique polearm she inherited from her master. For her, her board is a very valuable asset to her, which she holds in high regard, and can be seen in skateparks often. Her specialty is Vert, and a passion for Big Air. The third, and while she can play a bit of a few basic instruments, a standard as a rich kid, she finds most enjoyment in listening. She's even learned to lipread in order to avoid having to remove her headset. Standing near her, despite the closed earphones, you can still hear the buzz of music. Last thing to note about who Raven is, is through her pokemon. Raven is no slouch, and though she hasn't participated in very many championships, the fact that she associates with high class trainers, known for battle prowess, is likely your only warning if you cross her. Pokemon Ace Pokemon Raven is an odd trainer in that, while she has a team worthy of her status, that's all she has. Raven trains a total of 4 pokemon, despite once, and possibly still, actively traveling by foot like many other trainers. Though for what she lacks in numbers, it could be said is more than made up in quality. Each of her pokemon are meticulously trained to the point of exhaustion. Drilled over and over into very efficient creatures with minimal wasted movement. The way Raven trained them could be likened to a Drill Sergeant, leading to some to call it abusive. It's rare for Raven to participate in casual or even competition battles, despite the effort put into making her team of 4 as best as they could be. They are trained to act independently if contact is unable to be made, and to work together in a seamless fashion. If they fight, their aim is to destroy their target quickly, efficiently, and if need be, extreme prejudice. While each pokemon may smacktalk Raven a bit in communication, calling her hard, and a bit of a prude, though through ruder terms, they are incredibly loyal to Raven. If any other pokemon would talk poorly of her, they are very defensive of her. After all, the only ones able to make fun of a respected commander, are the soldiers directly under their command. Others Raven doesn't maintain a PC box, and may not even know how to use one, as she's a bit computer inept. Thus, she doesn't really have pokemon that don't travel with her. However, Raven has lost pokemon along the way. Two are, as far as she knows, deceased. Quest Giving Information Notes